


A Lesson in Navigating Uncharted Stars

by Plodder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Classic fanfic tropes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, First Mission, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Occurs after the events of the Phantom Menace, Quinlan and Obi-Wan have a great adventure, because why not?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plodder/pseuds/Plodder
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is adjusting to the death of his Master, being Knighted in the field, and somehow acquiring a Padawan, which understandably a lot.  During this unsettled time, he's asked to go on an unconventional mission with an unconventional Jedi.
Relationships: Aayla Secura & Quinlan Vos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 21
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story, I'm ignoring the 'Legends' material in which Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan knew each other as padawans. The rest should be self-explanatory. I hope you enjoy!

Though the warm light filtering through the blinds told him it was morning, Obi-Wan was thoroughly enjoying sleeping in. It was the first time he’d been able to do so since his Master had died eight months ago, and the first time his rest had been free of nightmares. His bed was clean and warm and relatively soft. There was nowhere he needed to be. It was perfect.

Or it would have been perfect except for the sound of someone trying and succeeding to open his door followed by the patter of little feet on the floor. The presence in the Force was bright and loud and excited. A cold, sticky hand touched his cheek. “Master! Wake up! I made you breakfast!”

Obi-Wan rolled over and just barely stopped himself from burying his head under a pillow. He couldn’t be mad at his Padawan. Anakin was trying so hard and intermittently both struggling and excelling. Anakin was brilliant and strong, but uncultured and uneducated.

It wasn’t his fault. The other Padawans and initiates were not always kind or understanding. Obi-Wan knew quite well that children, even Jedi children, could be cruel. Obi-Wan hoped that Anakin wouldn’t have the same experiences he did as an almost aged-out initiate, so he tried his best to be patient and encouraging. It was hard when Obi-Wan felt so uncertain himself, but he was doing his best. He had promised Qui-Gon.

“Yes, Padawan, I’m awake. Give me a moment to get dressed, and I’ll join you,” Obi-Wan said, sitting up on the side of the bed, trying to smooth out his growing hair.

“I’ll get everything ready!” Anakin chirped, eyes bright. He skittered out of the room.

Obi-Wan got dressed and went to the ‘fresher to wash his face and teeth. He took a moment to study himself. He had trouble sometimes recognizing the Knight he was becoming, so used to seeing the Padawan looking back. His hair was getting longer and with the new length, it seemed redder. The stubble he was cultivating seemed thicker. Overall, he looked better, eyes clearer, less shadowed. The first few months had been such an adjustment and he’d struggled with sleeping and with his appetite, but he’d done his best to take care of his new Padawan. Anakin was adjusting, and so was he. They would be fine.

“All right, Anakin, to what to I owe the pleasure of breakfast?” Obi-Wan asked once he joined his Padawan in their kitchenette. Anakin had made griddle cakes and had set the table with a bowl of mashed muja fruit. He handed Obi-Wan a steaming mug of caf.

“Well Master Obi-Wan, I kind of noticed that you’re not the best at cooking,” Anakin said, with an apologetic shrug.

Obi-Wan felt color rising into his cheeks. He knew he was no gourmet chef, but he never thought he was that bad. Qui-Gon had been a surprisingly indifferent eater for a man of his size but had never complained. “I’m sorry if my culinary skills have offended you.”

Anakin shrugged. “Not offended, really. Just, Master, will you let me cook from now on if we’re eating here?”

Obi-Wan avoided the urge to bury his face in his hands. Schooled again by a ten-year-old. “Let me sample this and then I’ll let you know.”

Anakin watched him expectantly, eyes wide with anticipation. It was slightly disconcerting. Obi-Wan took a few of the cakes and spread them with fruit, taking a tentative bite. They were surprisingly good. “I suppose you can, Padawan. But if you feel like it’s too much, let me know.”

As they ate, Anakin chattered happily about his navigation class and the sparring match he’d had with Tru. His cheeks were flushed with excitement. After the meal, Obi-Wan took his caf and sat down at the couch with a datapad, needing to catch up on some research. Anakin came and sat beside him, studying his own ‘pad.

After a while, Anakin started leaning against him, trying to tuck his head under Obi-Wan’s arm. He was an affectionate little creature, and Obi-Wan didn’t do much to stop it. Anakin had been so lost without his mother. They both had to make adjustments.

Obi-Wan noticed something was off, however. Anakin was usually nearly vibrating with energy, not drowsing against him when it was barely mid-morning. He also felt very warm. Obi-Wan place a gentle hand over Anakin’s forehead, which felt as hot and dry as the planet he’d come from. Obi-Wan turned and took Anakin by the shoulders to get a good look and noticed that his padawan looked quite peaked. His big blue eyes were too bright and glassy, and his hands were covered in violet-pink spots.

“Anakin, why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well? I need to take you to the Healing Halls.” Blast, he was the worst Master ever. He hadn’t even noticed that his charge was ill.

“No Master! I just need to sleep for a while!” Anakin whined, trying to lay down on the couch.

“To the halls, Padawan. It won’t be so bad,” Obi-Wan said, pulling him off the couch and leading him to the door. It probably would be that bad, but Obi-Wan didn’t want to impose his own bad habits on Anakin.

“Master, my head hurts. I don’t want to go,” Anakin said, dragging his feet as they left, starting up on full blown tears.

“They’ll give you something to help that. Come on. You’ll feel better soon.” Obi-Wan cajoled, trying to coax Anakin down the hall.

“No! They’ll give me a shot!” Anakin shouted, as Obi-Wan continued to almost carry him, which was quite the effort. For a being about half Obi-Wan’s size, Anakin was surprisingly strong.

“Master, please, don’t make me!” Anakin begged. Obi-Wan continued to pull him along, not really paying any attention to anything other than his wayward and sickly charge. This state of distraction led him to run smack into a very pleasingly solid person. Said person managed to catch him by the shoulders and steady him with big, warm hands.

“Hey there, Kenobi. Remind me not to pick a fight with you. You hit pretty hard,” a warm voice drawled.

Obi-Wan looked up to find that the annoyingly handsome and tall Quinlan Vos was his victim. Beside the Kiffar was his proper and decorous padawan Aayla, looking tidy and attentive. His own padawan was still sniffling and clutching at Obi-Wan’s tabards, while wiping snot away with his other arm. Aayla seemed to politely pretend she didn’t notice.

“Everything ok? Do you need help with anything?” Vos asked him, clearly trying to read the situation. Obi-Wan didn’t know him well but found him to be an interesting character. They were only loosely acquainted, having shared just a small handful of classes and seminars. Vos had already been knighted for a few years.

Looking at Vos’s smiling, tattooed face, Obi-Wan felt himself start to blush with embarrassment and felt an odd warmth flush through him. Vos was a few years older than him but was always friendly and a little flirtatious. Part of Obi-Wan wished they could get to know each other better, but on further thought, he didn’t have time for that kind of nonsense.

Obi-Wan took a moment to calm himself and smoothed out his tabards. “The situation is under control. I apologize for running into you.”

“It’s no problem. You can run into me anytime,” Vos said with a grin and a jaunty salute. As they walked off, Aayla just shook her head, seemingly used to her Master’s antics.

I hope I do, thought Obi-Wan, his cheeks hot and likely as red as a Chandrillian plum. He took Anakin’s unfortunately sticky hand and resumed their perilous journey towards the halls.

“Is that Aayla’s Master? He seems wizard.” Anakin said with a sniff. He was cooperating now thanks to the distraction.

_Indeed he does_ , thought Obi-Wan. “Yes, that is Knight Vos.”

“Can we hang out with them sometime?”

_I certainly hope so_. “Perhaps. Aayla Secura would make a good friend for you.”

“Yeah, she’s cool too.” She would be a good role model for Anakin, and Vos, well, Obi-Wan was both frightened and fascinated by what Vos could be to him. Obi-Wan reminded himself that Vos flirted with everyone.

While his Master had taken him to every end of the galaxy on various missions and adventures, he had kept Obi-Wan rather sheltered in regard to sex. It was common and sometimes encouraged for padawans to experiment with their agemates, but Obi-Wan had been too focused on not getting kicked out the Order to pay much attention to that. On missions, he’d seen the darker aspect of sexual behavior, thought he tried not to think about that.

He knew the physiologic basics of course, and knew how to deal with his own release, but everything else was a bit of a mystery. Anyway, it was unlikely that Vos felt anything towards him in that arena and it was probably best that he remain ignorant. It was easier to remain celibate and focus his energy elsewhere.

Trying to banish those thoughts from his head, he finally arrived at the Halls of Healing with his reluctant charge. The healer involved in triage took one look at Anakin and ushered them into a private room, advising Anakin to change into a gown and lay on the cot.

Obi-Wan nearly shuddered when a tiny but fearsome blue Twi-Lek entered the room, brisk as always.

“Knight Kenobi. What have you done?” She asked, eyes boring into his soul and seemingly examining him from the inside out in her usual fashion.

“Master Che, I have done absolutely nothing of note these last few months. My Padawan, however, seems to be ill.”

“Yes, I see,” she said, studying Anakin intently. She examined him gently, allowing him to sit against Obi-Wan. “Toydarian measles, it seems.”

“Wasn’t he vaccinated?” Anakin started shrinking away from her at the mention of vaccines.

“He was, but as malnourished as was when he arrived, it seems he didn’t mount an immune response to the vaccine.”

“He’s not still malnourished, is he?” Obi-Wan was so worried he was already failing with Anakin.

Master Che’s expression softened. “I sometimes wonder about how well you take care of yourself, but you’ve done fine work with your Padawan. His health has improved greatly since his arrival.”

“That’s good to hear,” Obi-Wan said, relieved that he had done something right.

“The bad news is that he will have to be quarantined here in the Halls for at least two weeks. The virus is quite contagious, and some species cannot tolerate the vaccine, nor does everyone make appropriate titers. Your antibody levels are adequate, Obi-Wan, so you do not need to worry about becoming ill.”

“I can’t stay here for two weeks!? All by myself?” Anakin said, tears starting up again. He was snowy pale underneath his tan except for the hectic flush on his cheeks and the spots.

“You won’t be feeling up to much for a few days, young one. Your young Master can’t be cooped up in the Halls with you for that long,” Master Che said, rubbing Anakin’s back.

“We’ll talk every day,” Obi-Wan said

“I was going to cook for you, Master. Who else is going to make sure that you eat?” Obi-Wan found himself flushing again. Master Che gave Obi-Wan a pointed look.

“Anakin, I promise that I am capable of feeding myself at my advanced age. You will be fine and so will I. You have to rest and get better so we can continue our training.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin mumbled, looking uncomfortable and dejected. Obi-Wan could feel the heat rising off his little body. His eyelids looked heavy and he seemed to be drifting off.

“Enough talk, little one. I’m going to give you some fluids and a fever reducer and you’re going to rest,” Master Che said in a low soothing voice, helping send Anakin into a healing trance. The boy was finally quiet, but it was hard to see him so still.

Master Che placed her small hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Anakin will be fine. He’ll be miserable for a few days, but he’s in no danger. You’re a fine Master to him. I think it will do you some good to have a break,” she said with a smile.

A little lost without his young shadow, Obi-Wan left the Halls and went to the training salles, to work through some Form III katas as he’d been trying to improve on his defensive abilities. He also indulged in a few Form IV aerials and felt better for it. After that, his comm went off, directing him to one of the meeting chambers.

Masters Yoda and Windu were there and so was Knight Vos. “Without a padawan learner, you are for a while,” Master Yoda said to him. “A mission, we have for you.”

Obi-Wan hadn’t been on a mission since he’d acquired Anakin, which had been his longest respite at the Temple for years. Relief flooded through him at the prospect, and he felt guilty. Obi-Wan then remembered the other Knight in the room and wondered what role he was to play in this. It was rather curious, as Obi-Wan had thought that Vos was more of a shadow operative.

“A mission that involves Knight Vos?” Obi-Wan asked looking over at the Kiffar, wondering if it would be undercover or something. Vos gave him a self-satisfied smirk that was equal parts irritating and exciting.

“A pair of Knights is needed for this mission and not a Master/Padawan team. I will warn you two that there are some parts of this that seem fairly ridiculous,” said Master Windu, shaking his head, exasperated.

Obi-Wan looked over at Vos, who gave him a conspiratorial wink and a shrug, then walked over to stand next to Obi-Wan. “I’m sure we will complete this mission with great success,” Obi-Wan said, trying to be optimistic. He was still very new at this and wanted to do his best.

“Yes, well…” Master Windu said, clearing his throat. “The planet Equanus in the Nharl system is a mining world inhabited by a humanoid race called the Galathrim. The Galathrim claim that they are being harassed by the Trade Federation to sign a contract for exclusive sale of their titanium ore. They claim that the Trade Federation is threatening a blockade. They request assistance with negotiations.”

Obi-Wan tried not to shudder. This sounded a bit too familiar. He thought that he was done with the worst of his grief over his Master’s death, but this was a grim reminder. He pushed that thought aside and focused on the mission. “Where does the ridiculous bit fit in?” Obi-Wan asked.

“To start, I’m not sure if I believe the claim. There are no signs of a blockade or chatter regarding this planet on Trade Federation channels. They have made no open claims. Something is amiss however.”

“Could it be a trap?” Vos asked.

“It could. There was another odd part of their request. I offered to send a Knight to investigate and they were shocked, initially turning down the request. I came to learn that the Galathrim are a very insular people and know little of the galaxy around them. They don’t believe that a being is an adult unless they are, well, married. When I offered to send a single Knight, they were offended that I wanted to send them a child to assist them.”

“Couldn’t one Knight go and tell them that they are part of a bonded pair?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I wondered the same thing, but they insisted that it had to be a couple. They didn’t feel comfortable treating with a single Knight.”

“Let me see if I understand this correctly. You want me to pretend to be married to Knight Vos?” Obi-Wan asked, flabbergasted. Of all the missions, why did he have to be picked for this one?

“Don’t look at me like that, you barely know me,” said Vos with a roguish grin.

Master Windu took a deep breath. It was clear he was trying to avoid strangling the both of them. “The two of you are the only viable options available for missions at this time. Kenobi has had some experience at this kind of thing and Padawan Secura is due for creche duty.”

“I’ve never pretended to be married,” Obi-Wan exclaimed. He never even kissed anyone except for Satine and that had been on the cheek. This was an unmitigated disaster. He had so many bad feelings about this. Vos looked like he was trying not to laugh.

“I meant that you have been involved with the Trade Federation,” Mace said, seemingly fed up with every being in this room including himself for having to deal with this.

Obi-Wan raised his brow and tried to keep the snark out of his voice. “And let me remind you that those negotiations failed in a rather spectacular manner.”

“Learned about the nature of those villains, you did,” Master Yoda said firmly.

“The Trade Federation is up to no good, as we know. It is important that we learn all we can about their movements. If I didn’t think this was crucial, I’d never send anyone on a mission like this,” Master Windu said, exasperated.

Vos nudged Obi-Wan’s side with his rather sharp elbow. “Come on Kenobi, it could be worse. You get to hang out with me for a while.”

“I could think of better ways to spend my time,” Obi-Wan muttered. He actually was excited by the idea and also terrified.

Master Windu ignored that comment and pressed on, clearly wanting to be anywhere else. “Here are your datapads. Read up on the planet and its people. You leave in the morning. Any questions?” he asked, after giving them the ‘pads.

“Nope,” said Vos, an innocent smile on his face. He took Obi-Wan by the arm and led him out of the room like some kind of courtly suitor. “Come on sweetheart, we better get to know each other,” Vos said in a low purr. Obi-Wan tried not to tense at the sudden close contact. Vos was warm and smelled of leather and sunshine. This was going to be an interesting mission, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later than I had hoped, but life happened. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Master, you can’t go! It isn’t fair.” Anakin muttered as he leaned heavily against Obi-Wan, who was sitting on his cot beside him. Obi-Wan could still feel the heat of the fever rolling off the boy. Emotions mercurial as always, Anakin’s disappointment quickly turned to curiosity. “Where are you going?”

“A planet called Equanus,” Obi-Wan said, patting Anakin’s shoulder. “We’ve talked about this, Padawan. You knew that I’d have to go on missions without you.”

“Yeah,” said Anakin, looking down over his little nose and picking thoughtfully at the frayed end of his sleeve, “See, I just hoped it wouldn’t be for a while. I don’t want you to go.”

“A while passes quickly. What are you worried about?” Obi-Wan asked, trying to send reassurance through their fledgling bond.

Anakin took a shaky breath and started to cry in earnest, tears filling his eyes and streaking down his face. He bled feelings of grief and loss and unbearable loneliness through the Force, each like a ‘saber to the gut. The boy felt everything so acutely, so intensely, that it was painful for those around him who had any ounce of empathy. Obi-Wan had never experienced anything like him before. What incredible hubris it had been for an average, newly minted knight to take on someone like Anakin on, promise or not. Obi-Wan tightened his shields and took a deep breath, finding his center.

Obi-Wan would have been more likely to cut off his own arm than cry like that in front of his Master, but their situations were different. Maybe the correct thing to do would have been to tell Anakin to release his emotions into the Force, but that wasn’t the right thing to do. It wasn’t the kind or empathetic thing to do. He wanted Anakin to be strong, to succeed, to not have Obi-Wan’s own issues with inadequacy. Obi-Wan so often felt like an imposter. He felt that if others could see through his shields and see what he really was, that they’d kick him out of the Order for sure.

“Little one, it’s not as bad as that, is it? Tell me?” Obi-Wan asked softly, rubbing little circles on his back. Showing affection, comfort, was not forbidden by the Jedi, but he’d always found it challenging. He feared that it would be rejected or at the least, unreturned. Anakin, however, seemed to soak up anything he could get. Maybe that would have to be addressed, but now wasn’t the time.

“What if something happens to you? What if you… like Master Qui-Gon?” Anakin asked, voice tremulous, unable to even say the word.

For a brief moment, Obi-Wan felt bereft. He thought about Qui-Gon’s plants, and his little terrarium, and how he’d had to pack up all of Qui-Gon’s little trinkets and mementos and place then carefully in a box, unwilling to throw them away. Obi-Wan remembered how he’d wake up sometimes and forget that it had happened. All of that crossed his mind, but he released it into the Force. This wasn’t about him. He didn’t want Anakin to be like him. This was about his Padawan’s fear of loss.

“That is very unlikely. And if it did, the Council would find a new Master for you,” Obi-Wan said. He regretted his words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

“But I don’t want a new Master! Nothing can happen to you!!” Anakin shouted, sitting up.

The force of Anakin’s emotions was overwhelming, his raw power threatening Obi-Wan’s usually strong shields. He sat there, taken aback, for just a second. Anakin had a lot to learn about attachment and anger, but it couldn’t all be learned today. Obi-Wan thought for the millionth time that he was in way over his head. This was a mistake. He was too young or at least too inexperienced to deal with this.

“I’m sorry, Master. I shouldn’t have yelled like that,” Anakin said, looking up at him with big, scared eyes.

“Anakin, sometimes even the best Jedi lose control of their emotions. It’s something we have to work on every day through meditation and our connection to the Force. I too have been angry, and I too have been scared.”

“Not you. You’re the best. Everyone says so,” Anakin muttered, laying back down on the cot. His illness was causing him to rapidly lose steam.

“Hardly,” Obi-Wan said, shaking his head. He’d gained some notoriety since the events on Naboo, but it hardly made him more skilled than anyone else.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your Master,” Quinlan Vos announced, as he sauntered into the room. He must have caught the tail end of that conversation. “It’ll be my personal duty to keep him safe,” Vos said with a wink, “Isn’t that right, darling?” he directed at Obi-Wan.

Anakin wiped his eyes on his sleeves and scrunched up his face in confusion. “You’re going with?” He asked Vos.

“Yes, Knight Vos will be my partner for this mission. And I am quite able to defend myself,” Obi-Wan said, tucking his hands into his sleeves for comfort.

“You better not let anything happen to him,” Anakin muttered, with surprising menace darkening his clear blue eyes.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan admonished. “This isn’t an active warzone. I’m sure Knight Vos and I will be perfectly safe.”

“I won’t let anything hurt a hair on his pretty little head,” Vos said laughing, crossing his arms about his chest, which did nothing but show off his impressive biceps made oh so visible by his customary sleeveless robes.

Obi-Wan avoided rolling his eyes, didn’t avoid blushing, and wished only for this conversation to end quickly. “Well, that settles it doesn’t it. Shall we be off?” he asked Vos, who had his rucksack slung over one shoulder.

“Yeah, just a sec,” Vos said, looking out the door. “Aayla, you out there, kid?” he yelled.

“Yes, Master,” she said, looking up at him with obvious affection and also mild annoyance. She was carrying a stack of datapads. “Don’t worry, Ani, I’ll help you keep on top of your studies. Master Che said that I could help you. My vaccine was successful,” she said in her husky little voice.

“See, Anakin, you won’t be alone. I’ll be back before you know it,” Obi-Wan said, as Anakin beamed up at him, said goodbye, and then started pestering Aayla about her ‘saber. They would have to go to Ilum when he returned.

“Well, Kenobi, you ready to go?” Vos asked, squeezing his shoulder, as Obi-Wan turned to give Anakin a final wave.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Obi-Wan grumbled, following Vos towards the shipyards.

“Come on Kenobi, this will be fun!” Vos said as he swaggered down the hall, braids swinging.

After treating with Anakin this morning, Obi-Wan’s emotions were admittedly on edge. He was exasperated and tired and Vos made him rapidly lose his sense of equilibrium. “We aren’t going on this mission to have fun; we’re doing the work of the Council.”

“There’s nothing in the Code that says we can’t have fun while we’re doing it” Vos said, then hummed to himself for a moment, seemingly deep in thought. “Oh wait, this is your first mission, isn’t it? No wonder you’re so serious. We’re going to pop your mission cherry,” he said with a snort, giving Obi-Wan a friendly punch on the arm.

Obi-Wan felt himself flush again, all the way to the tips of his ears, and Vos had the gall to notice it. “You’re blushing! You aren’t as serious as you make out to be. You know that you don’t have to act like a stuffy old man to be a good Jedi.”

“Vos! Can you be professional, just for a moment?” Obi-Wan asked, feeling his face grow even more hot and inflamed. Part of him wanted to let go and just go with it, but part of him was afraid of what would happen if he did.

“I have no idea what you mean, sweetheart,” Vos quipped with a smirk.

“Can you just stop? Must you be this way?” Obi-Wan said with a little more vehemence than he had planned, which he quickly regretted. He picked up the pace to walk ahead of Vos.

Vos looked a little taken aback. “Yes, Obi-Wan, I must. This is how I am. I’ve got no other way to be,” he said, expression as serious as Obi-Wan had ever seen. “You look tired. Why don’t you meditate or whatever? I’ll talk to you later,” Vos said dismissively.

Obi-Wan went to find his own bunk, feeling exasperated and emotionally wrung out. Meditating wasn’t a bad plan. As Equanus was quite far away, they were taking a larger ship with it’s own pilot, so they didn’t have to worry about flying. There was a smaller shuttle that they would take down to the surface and use to escape if needs be. This gave Obi-Wan a lot of time to himself. He stayed in his room, meditating and napping and stewing until he could no longer ignore his stomach’s incessant growling and the headache that spoke of a distinct lack of tea.

No longer able to bear these hardships, Obi-Wan left his room. He peaked his head out of the door and saw that the hallway to the galley was clear and found that the galley itself was empty. A little apprehensive, he brewed some tea and heated up a mealpack. Obi-Wan was seated at the padded bench by the round table contemplating a second mealpack when Vos came in, whistling to himself, black braids up in a ponytail.

“Oh hey, Obi, I was wondering when you’d emerge,” he said grinning. He’d seemed to have forgotten or at least forgiven their earlier conversation.

Obi-Wan usually hated it when anyone shortened his name, but he’d allow it this time, seeing as he had been a bit of an ass earlier, and it was kind of cute when Vos said it. “Well, we do have some work to do to prepare for the mission. The Council advised us to come up with a plausible story and memorize it,” Obi-Wan said, giving Vos an encouraging look.

Vos plopped down on the other end of the padded bench. “In undercover work, it’s best to stick to a near version of the truth. How old are you, anyway?”

“26. And you?”

“29. We should start with how and when we met,” Vos said, scooting along the bench to stop just a few centimeters closer to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan held his ground.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment, scratching his chin. “When I was 14, in a ‘saber form seminar.”

“We’ve been together since you were 14? Interesting,” Vos said, raising his brows and looking skeptical.

“It’s when we met, you shameless reprobate, not when we slept together.”

“Fair enough. How long have we been bonded?” He asked, moving just a little closer along the bench. Obi-Wan could start to feel the warmth coming off his body and smell the clean scent of his skin. He shivered just a little.

“2 years.”

“And what do we like to do together?” Vos asked. His strong, shapely thigh was less than a centimeter’s from Obi-Wan’s at this point. Obi-Wan was starting to feel a little hot and a lot uncertain.

“Fine dining? The opera? Blast, Vos, we’re Jedi. It’s not as if we are a part of high society.”

“No, we’re into simpler, rougher things,” Vos said, voice husky. He was now flush against Obi-Wan’s side. Vos slid one well-muscled arm around his shoulders and instead of melting into it like part of him wanted to, Obi-Wan felt his back stiffen and go ramrod straight.

Vos gently released him and turned towards him. “We can’t pretend to be married if you freeze like a frightened rabbit every time I touch you. Am I making you that uncomfortable? Do I smell? Or do I disgust you?” Vos asked.

_Not at all, not even a little_ , Obi-Wan thought. _I think you’re intriguing, and that scares me_.

“No, you don’t disgust me,” Obi-Wan said, burying his face in his hands. Part of him wanted to just give into this, and it would have been easier to, but was it the right thing? What if he did something wrong? What if he disgusted Vos? What if, Force forbid, he became attached? Vos was so handsome, and it was so nice just to have some simple adult companionship for a change, but Obi-Wan felt so uncertain, unsure.

“But I do smell?” Vos asked, with a hopeful smile, light catching the golden tattoo that crossed his cheeks like gilding.

“Maybe only a little.”

“Fair enough. Am I annoying the fuck out of you?”

Obi-Wan laughed. He couldn’t help himself. “Not exactly. You are a new experience for me, Quinlan Vos. I’m not sure what to do with you.”

“I could say the same about you. Sometimes you seem like a snob, you know? But I don’t think that’s really the case,” Vos said, studying Obi-Wan’s face intently, as if he could read his thoughts.

“I’m glad you have such insight into my psyche,” Obi-Wan snarked.

“I think you’re scared of something. You know that I would never hurt you,” Vos said, face earnest. He got up and pulled a bottle out of one of the cabinets and poured some amber liquid into two mugs and handed one to Obi-wan.

“You’re not scaring me. It’s just,” Obi-Wan muttered, running a shaky hand through his hair and taking a sip. Whatever it was, it burned like honeyed fire going down. “It’s just I’m not used to this. I’ve never… I’ve never been in any kind of relationship. I’m afraid this mission will fail.”

“Oh.” Vos put his drink down, looking taken aback. “I would have never guessed. You always seem so confident and put together, so sure of yourself. Even if you haven’t been in a relationship, haven’t you…”?

Obi-Wan cut him off. He might has well just say it. “Whatever it was you were going to say, no. I haven’t. None of it.”

Quinlan looked increasingly incredulous, warm brown eyes so wide and perplexed that it was endearing. “Really? You’re ridiculously attractive, don’t you know that? I mean your smile alone could be lethal. I’m pretty sure half the Jedi with compatible anatomy would have a go with you if they had the chance and even the incompatible ones probably would still think about it.”

Obi-Wan laughed. That was quite the visual. “Now you’re being ridiculous.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Vos said, scratching at his chin thoughtfully. “It’s at least half. You’ve never even kissed?”

“Not really.”

“Why not? You know we don’t have to be celibate, don’t you? There’s nothing in the Code that says so,” Vos said, taking a healthy swig of his drink.

“I do know. I’ve been focusing on other things,” Obi-Wan explained, focusing mainly on not getting dismissed from the Order. His relationship with his Master had been complicated and they’d been at odds so many times, Obi-Wan hadn’t wanted to disappoint Qui-Gon in any other way. He’d put all his focus into finishing his apprenticeship. In the end, after years of compromise, he and his Master had finally become a team and then Obi-Wan had lost him.

“Not everyone feels sexual or romantic desire,” said Vos, distracting him from his brief foray into the grief he should have released into the Force a long time ago.

Obi-Wan felt the blood warm his cheeks, which were already flushed with alcohol. “No, that’s not it.”

“Good,” said Vos, laughing. Maybe it was the alcohol, but Obi-Wan was enjoying his company. Obi-Wan found himself leaning into Vos a little, taking just a bit of comfort in his solid presence.

“Can we try this again?” Vos purred, sliding his arm back around Obi-Wan’s shoulders.

“If we must,” Obi-Wan murmured, allowing himself to relax and lean into Vos’s shoulder. It was actually rather nice. For just a moment, he felt protected and safe, as if he was in the place he should be.

“You know, I’ve had a crush on you for a while now,” Vos said, matter of fact.

Now it was Obi-Wan’s turn to be surprised. “You have?”

Vos chuckled. “Force, Kenobi, you couldn’t tell?”

“No? I just thought that’s how you were with everyone.”

“Nope. Just you,” Vos said pulling him closer.

Obi-Wan didn’t fight it. “I have no experience with these things. I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s all right. You don’t have to say anything. I don’t want to do anything that’s going to make you uncomfortable.”

“I think you’re interesting,” Obi-Wan said, giving Quinlan a little smirk.

“That’s a start,” Quinlan replied with a laugh, giving Obi-Wan’s shoulders a squeeze.

“I think I’ll go to bed,” Obi-Wan said, disentangling himself, getting up and putting his mug away. Still feeling overwhelmed, but more pleasantly so, he needed time to think on this. He didn’t trust what could happen next.

“How about a hug before you go?” Vos asked, eyes hopeful. “We should really practice some more.”

“All right, you shameless barve.” Obi-Wan allowed Vos to envelop him in his arms, feeling his big hands run along the curve of his spine. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and leaned into him, experiencing the relief of allowing another being to carry some of his weight, if just for a moment. Other than Anakin, he couldn’t remember his last hug. Maybe it had been Bant? If so, it was too long. His body sucked up the affection like rain in a water-starved desert.

“See? Not so bad,” Vos said, gently pushing him away.

“It was passable. Good night,” Obi-Wan said with a grin, leaving Vos to his own devices. He needed a little time to think.

The following morning, Obi-Wan had his caf, followed by tea, followed by breakfast, and studied more of the mission’s datapads. As Obi-Wan was reading, Vos emerged from his quarters, dressed in a thin sleeveless tunic, carrying his ‘saber. It was almost funny to think it, but in some ways, Vos was the quietest Jedi he’d ever encountered. His bluster hid his impenetrable shields and silent Force presence. If this was Shadow training in effect, it was impressive. Obi-Wan had always thought he was good at reading people, but Vos was a hard one to pin down.

“Want to spar?” Vos asked.

“Where?” Obi-Wan replied, wondering if there was anywhere with enough room.

“Cargo hold. It’ll be a little cramped, but that’ll make it interesting.”

“I suppose I could be persuaded to join you,” Obi-Wan said, trying not to seem too eager. He was always up for sparring. Like meditation, it took him out of his head for a while, allowed him to focus only on the here and now. The ordered chaos of a good fight was relaxing.

They entered the hold and Vos started with an aggressive Djem So attack, putting Obi-Wan immediately onto the defensive. Little did Vos know, that’s where Obi-Wan liked to be. Temporarily grounded at the Temple with his brand new padawan, Obi-Wan had put all his extra time into improving his Soresu defense.

For every attempted blow, Obi-Wan was able to deflect it, dancing around his bigger opponent, not giving him the slightest in. “You are incredibly frustrating,” Quinlan said, as Obi-Wan continued to dodge and parry all his attacks. “I like it,” Quinlan muttered, in between breaths.

“Of course you do. I’m a delight,” Obi-Wan quipped, barely out of breath and continuing to spin and hop, not letting Vos gain a centimeter on him.

“You’re fucking amazing. You know that?” Vos said, pausing for a moment, which was a mistake. Obi-Wan switched tactics to an ataru opening attack, catching him off guard. He landed just a ghost of a tap on Quinlan’s thigh, then changed directions. He was able to flip to the side, kick Vos’s legs out from underneath him, and end with his ‘saber pointed at Vos’s neck.

“Yield?” Obi-Wan asked, placing his foot lightly on Vos’s chest.

Vos laughed. “You're a terror. A total menace. I like it.”

Obi-Wan disengaged his ‘saber and stood there for a moment, gloating, when Vos grabbed his leg and flipped him to the floor beside him, then rolled so he had Obi-Wan pinned to the ground under him.

“Never said I yielded,” Quinlan growled, breathing hard.

“You fight dirty, Vos,” Obi-Wan said, looking up into his deep brown eyes. Vos’s pupils were dilated, and his breath was ragged. His body, balanced on his forearms, was firm and strong and perfectly made. Obi-Wan felt his whole body flush, and not only because of exertion. The blood left his head and went elsewhere, leaving him incapable of conscious thought, just for a second. He felt his own breathing quicken as he tried to wriggle free.

“I could say the same of you,” Vos said, whispering in his ear. “You can call me Quin, you know.”

“Maybe I will,” Obi-Wan said, finally rolling out from under him, sitting on the hard floor, and catching his breath. That was unexpected. Part of him wouldn’t mind be in that position again sometime soon.

Vos stood and pulled Obi-Wan to standing, then drew Obi-Wan towards him so that they were flush together, facing each other. He leaned down and gave Obi-Wan’s lips a featherlight kiss, his hand caressing the back of Obi-Wan’s head. Quinlan backed away and smiled a crooked little grin. “That was for practice,” he said, leaving Obi-Wan breathless, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you think :D
> 
> Thanks to my friend picavenger14 who helps me with these things C:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you'd like, let me know what you think! I appreciate it C:  
> Thanks to my beta Picavenger14! Any nonsense is my own.


End file.
